Movie Night
by xana4
Summary: See what happens when Kensi and Deeks want some alone time during a movie night...Kensi/Deeks


_**Very important AN: **__I wrote this one-shot while watching High School Musical with my baby-brother. He's 5 years old and he thinks this movie is awesome. Now, that would be fine because I can't say I hate it either. But one's patience tends to wear off after watching the movies every single day for a week. Seriously, people…every single day when I get home, he wants to watch that. He keeps singing the songs too. Anyway, I'm considering hiding the DVD but that would only lead to a fit so I guess I'll just have to find another movie for him to watch. I'm thinking about introducing him to the amazing world of Harry Potter. At least that has more movies and I can put a different one each day of the week to keep him satisfied. Keep in mind that I mean no disrespect to those who like HSM. I just can't stand it anymore and I came up with this one-shot. Reviews are highly appreciated, as usual. _

**Movie-Night**

Callen whines as soon as they see the credits of the second movie rolling. "Kensi, this is ridiculous."

She seems quite happy, though, and shrugs at them. "It's just a movie, guys."

Sam shakes his head. "When I agreed to a movie night at your house I didn't know I was agreeing to spend my evening watching something my daughter would watch."

However, Kensi seems determinate to defend High School Musical and everything associated with it. "It's a good movie, Sam!"

Callen jumps into the conversation, his mind filled with the songs from the movie no matter how hard he tries to forget them. "How can you say that? It's a movie full of stereotypes in which the only thing they do is sing. And what's the deal with Troy and Gabriella? Are we supposed to believe that teenagers who are dating take six months to share their first kiss?"

Kensi offers them a small innocent smile. "This is meant to show us that love can still be innocent."

Sam shakes his head once again. "No, it's meant to show us how dumb those guys think kids are these days."

Kensi shrugs and gets up to change DVDs. "Well, we still have the last movie to see."

Callen gets up from the couch as soon as she grabs the box from the third movie and shakes his head. "There's no way that's going to happen, Kensi. I'm leaving before I go crazy."

Sam does the same. "I'm going too. Are you coming, Deeks?"

All eyes turn to Deeks who just shrugs and looks back at them with a relaxed look on his face. "I would go but now I'm curious to see how this ends."

Kensi gives him a bright smile and sits next to him on the couch, not even bothering with leading Callen and Sam to the door. They know their way out. "Thank you, partner."

**X**

Once in the car, Sam can't help but let out the laugh he's been holding in. "I never thought Kensi would watch something like this."

Callen agrees with him but he has a frown on his face. "Yeah, it seemed a bit weird for her to pick those movies."

Sam seems to notice what he's trying to imply and starts thinking out loud. "And it's even weirder that Deeks didn't mock her for it and stayed to watch the third one."

Callen turns to him, a smirk on his face. "I'm getting the feeling those two were playing us."

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. "Kensi was the one who suggested the movie night at her house."

Callen nods, the smirk not leaving his face. "Yes, but she only did that after we got on her nerves because of the team-night."

Sam understands what's going on inside his partner's mind and starts driving back to Kensi's house. "There's only one way to see if they were playing us or not."

**X**

Kensi pulls back from the passionate kiss to take a deep breath and Deeks takes the opportunity to start exploring her neck with his mouth. "God, I was beginning to think they would never leave."

He's still sitting on the couch but she's straddling him now, her hands on his naked chest and his on her hips, holding her in place. He breaks away from her neck for only long enough to give her an answer. "If I had to watch the third movie I think I was going to cry out of pure boredom."

Kensi lets out a small laugh that gets mixed with a moan when he sucks on her pulse-point. "Do you think they suspect anything?"

Deeks shakes his head and answers before kissing her with passion once again. "I think they were too focused on how bad the movie was to notice we were trying to get rid of them."

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and they break apart. Kensi looks at him a bit shocked and Deeks signals her to go and open the door. He puts his shirt back on and grabs the remote, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Kensi is honestly shocked when she answers the door and sees Callen and Sam standing there, innocent looks on their faces. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't want to watch the third movie…"

Sam is the one who answers her. "We felt bad for leaving like that. You obviously like this movie and we have no right to judge what we don't know."

Callen nods too. "We're sorry, Kensi. Can we come in and watch the movie with you and Deeks?"

Kensi forces a smile into her face and opens the door wider to let them both in. "You're just in time. We were just starting it. Come on in. I'm going to make some popcorn."

She walks to the kitchen and they sit back on the living room where Deeks just started the movie. "You guys decided to come back?"

Sam nods and lets out a laugh. "We couldn't let you go through this torture all on your own."

Callen nods and pats Deeks on the shoulder. "And we felt bad for leaving."

Deeks nods and turns back to the TV. "You got here just in time."

Callen frowns. "We left 10 minutes ago. Why haven't you started watching it yet?"

Deeks answers him without taking his eyes off the television, afraid that these two very-well-trained federal agents will see the lie in his eyes. "Kensi had to go to the bathroom and then we went to the kitchen to get something to eat."

Sam shares a smirk with Callen before trying a different approach with this one. "I have one more question. In which part of that did you have the need to take off your shirt?"

Deeks turns to them sharply. "I didn't take off my shirt."

Callen can't help but laugh at this. "Deeks, your shirt has two buttons undone in the middle."

Sam helps him out too. "And I'm sure they weren't like that when we left."

Deeks shakes his head, fear in his eyes. "It's not what it looks like."

Callen nods with a smirk on his face. "Unless you spilled something on your shirt, which seems highly unlikely seeing as it's perfectly clean now, I would risk saying it's exactly what it looks like."

Deeks sighs and gives up. "Are you going to kill me?"

Sam shakes his head. "Of course not, Deeks…Kensi would kill us if we spilled blood on her floor. But we will have a talk about this later…just the three of us."

Kensi chooses that moment to walk in the living room with the popcorns. "The popcorns are done. What did I miss?"

Deeks is about to tell her what happened but Sam beats him to it. "Troy fell on the field and they all started singing."

Kensi fakes a smile and sits on the couch in between Callen and Deeks. "It's one of my favorite parts."

Callen nods and fakes interest. "Gabriella seems like a very supportive girlfriend."

Kensi turns to him and nods. "Yes, she does."

Sam joins the conversation. "And Chad seems to be a great friend."

Kensi nods once again and turns to the TV. "He sticks by Troy through anything."

Callen is having too much fun with this to let go. "Troy's father is a great coach and a great dad."

Kensi nods, not taking her eyes off the movie to pretend she's actually paying attention to what's going on. "He has his moments but he gives great advices to his son and team, yes."

Callen nods. "Do you think they're going to win the game?"

Deeks finally breaks and stops her before she can answer that question. "Don't answer that, Kenz. They know what we were doing before they got here."

Kensi turns to him with a frown, not sure if they're talking about the same thing here. "What do you mean?"

Sam gives her the answer just as Deeks opens his mouth to talk. "He had two undone buttons on his shirt when we got here."

Callen laughs at her. "Do you even like this movie?"

Kensi lets out a sigh of relief and gets up from the couch immediately. "It's horrible and I don't take I'll be able to get the songs out of my head. Let's just watch 'The Godfather'."

The guys laugh and Deeks lets out a "That's my girl!" that makes him earn two well-deserved smacks across the head from both Callen and Sam.

At least they don't have to pretend anymore.

**X**

**X**

_So? What do you think about it?_

_Again, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm just slightly tired of watching those damn movies and have to smile whenever my brother turns to me (he does that to check if I'm interested or not). _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Sarah_


End file.
